


i thought you loved me. maybe i was wrong.

by ceciliansagas



Series: hq angst week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Heartbreak, M/M, Texting, anyway did i say one shot?, enjoy, have part two!, i meant mini series lmao, it might have a happy ending i havent decided yet, kuroo pov this time!, lament, theyre sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliansagas/pseuds/ceciliansagas
Summary: He should have said no. But things are never quite that simple, are they?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: hq angst week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995037
Kudos: 8
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	i thought you loved me. maybe i was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> hq angst week day 2! using phonecall/texts and was i ever enough? with a dash of insecurity 
> 
> part 2 of my kryk angst series for hq angst week! i was gonna do individual ones and different ships BUT this seemed too good to pass up ! enjoy ! leave a comment if you want!

Kuroo lays on the bed that two used to occupy. It’s been a week since Yaku was last here. A week since the last argument. The final argument. 

Kuroo should have never said yes. 

It started one quiet summer evening, Yaku sitting in front of him as they both poured over textbooks for the next exam. It was the usual between them, the almost gentle bickering about absolute nonsense, quiet laughter, soft smiles, it was everything to him. Especially when he knew it was all he’d ever get. 

He should have said no. 

But when Yaku proposed fake dating, the only thing in Kuroo’s mind had been  _ yes _ . He wished he’d had the same reasoning Yaku had when they started. But really, Kuroo just wanted a chance to experience him, in a way he never could before. A way he’d never have a chance to. 

Because over the last 3 years of their college experience together, Kuroo had fallen inexplicably in love with Yaku Morisiuke. 

So like any love struck idiot, he said yes. 

As if, maybe if he tried hard enough it could become real. 

6 months later have him wishing as he lay in bed alone, that he hadn’t. 

Because it wasn’t worth it, the heartbreak. 

It wasn’t worth the way their hands fit so well together. Or how they kissed always seemed to set him on fire in the best ways. Or how at night sometimes it was like it was real, they were real. 

But it wasn’t real. It never was. 

Kuroo rolls onto his side and pulls up his phone.

_ No new texts or calls. _

A sigh, he could try to text him, but where would that lead them? Another one night stand only to end in disaster? A groan leaves his lips, he wasn’t drunk enough for these feelings. 

Fingers move against the keys on his phone, regretting every movement. 

_ To: Morisuke _

_ I’m sorry (unsent) _

_ I love you (unsent) _

_ Please come back (unsent) _

_ We can take it back (unsent) _

  
  


A pause, a sigh.

_ Was I ever enough? (sent) _

He clicks his phone off and tosses it across the bed, shoving a pillow over his face to let out a shout. 

He wishes he’d said no. 

But things are never quite so simple.


End file.
